fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Morimoto Yuna
Yuna Morimoto is one of the main characters of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. Yuna is a lovely-typed Prism Star and member of the Unit Infinity under the alias Yuna (ゆな). Appearance Yuna has got bright red hair which is about should leight. She usually wears it open, expect a small braid. Her eye color is brown. Her favourite color is pink and she's commonly seen wearing dark pink clothes with black. Yuna is commonly seen wearing the same pink jacket which she's wearing in all seasons. She stated to have the jacket more then one time. As member of Infinity, she also has got shining linings on her hair and in her eyes which are heart-shaped. In order to hide those, she often wears glasses and hats. Personality Yuna is said to be a friendly but shy girl who comes from a rich family. Yuna had been protected her whole life over and thus does not know problems like lack of money or family problems. Yuna is naive but her naivity and her being protected her whole life over made her classmates in elementary school believe, she'd be quite arrogant and thus, she was an outsider. With Akari on her side, both girls stayed out of the focus of the class which later became an importent factor of Akari and Yuna hiding their identities as idols - Yuna was guessed to be one however. Compared to the other Infinity members, Yuna is the most silent member. She gets embrassed very quickly which Rikaa often uses to tease her. However, Yuna is a genious in watching people and understand their actions. While she's good in noticing others lying, she is herself very good in acting and a good liar - something which she often uses to help Akari who is a bad liar. It's noted that Yuna was the first of Infinity's members to act in a real movie. Background Yuna grew up surrounded by people who helped her with everything. She had been protected her whole life over and thus, Yuna was very naive. This didn't change in her first five years of life. With five, she saw a Prism Show and started to beg her parents to allow her to do one too. Her parents first opposed. They believed that it wouldn't be fitting for a girl like her to be a Prism Star. Yuna, however, grew into a huge Prism Show fan. A year later, Yuna's class got a new student - Akari. Both girls quickly became friends due their classmates who considerd them as arrogant due to their family's wealth. While both girls were later quite accepted into the class, Akari and Yuna stayed rather on their own. Both girls were Prism Show fans and dreamed about becomming Prism Stars in the future. Later in the future, Yuna was allowed to join the SHINING STARS Prism Show School while Akari wasn't. This didn't stop the girls of training together too. Yuna was later the one who developted the plan how Akari would be able to train with her in the school. Relationships * Yorukawa Akari - Yuna and Akari have been best friends since they were six years old. They met each other on a birthday celebration on which their parents were invited. Yuna and Rikaa are close as sisters and are said to have the habit to end each others sentences or speak out ideas at the same time. * Joukuu Sakura - Sakura and Yuna are both members of Infinity. * Kato Toriko ' - Toriko and Yuna are both members of Infinity. * 'Kitasaki Hikari - In the series, after a few events, Hikari constantly tries to be like Yuna. Hikari also admires Yuna, even though her obsession with being like her started due to a comment of Akari. After meeting Hikari for the ifrst time, both girls seem to have a few diffeculties with talking due to their shay natures. Prism Shows Yuna (ゆな) is the name, Yuna uses as member of Infinity. She is a lovely-typ Prism Star and signed under SHINING SKIES. Yuna used to be afraid of height which turned into a diffecult part while she was training to become a Prism Star. It took her friends much time to help her with her fear until she was able to perform more then the usual Splash-Jumps. Prism Jumps Yuna is a skilled Prism Star and able to perform a long jump-chain. She has a strong natural shining which is magenta-colored. Yuna's Prism Jumps are typical idolish and Magical Girl inspired. A few of the are actual inspired by Magical Girl animes. Please refer this site for more information. Known Prism Stones *Infinite Hearts Set (Infinity Unit Dress) *Magical Heart Set (Prism Star Main Dress) *Pink Sugar Set (Casual Clothes Debut ~ 51) *Magical Love Set (Casual Clothes in Flashbacks) *Pink Prism Sky Set (Training Clothes) Ethymology Morimoto (森元) - Mori (森) can be translated as "forrest" or "woods" and Moto (元) as "origin". Yuna (由奈) - Yuu (由, here Yu) can be translated as Reason. The meaning of Na (奈) is unknown. Quotes * "The reason why I am here is the love deep in our hearts." - Spoken Lines of Sonzai Suru Riyuu. * "The greatest rival is myself!" - Episode 38, in a TV interview. Official Profile Morimoto Yuna is the lovely actress of the Top Prism Show Unit Infinity! Qhile being very quiet most of the time, she remains with a pure, cute image, appealing both boys and girls. She gently enchants the audience with her meaning full songs about hope and not giving up. Even though of her image, she already played in several genres of movies, switching her character constantly. She only seems to be open when playing a character. She is a huge fan of animes and mangas, espacilly magical girls and adores alpacas. Trivia * Yuna's favourite animals are alpacas. * She loves animes and mangas. * Yuna's favourite color is dark pink. Category:User:Millyna Category:Infinite Skies Category:Infinite Skies/Characters Category:Characters Category:Infinite Skies/Main Characters